Milquetoast
Milquetoast is a Lynx Point Siamese tomcat that Stacy found, rescued, and adopted on November 18th, 2015. In Dogcraft, Milquetoast is a siamese cat. Real Life Adoption Story/ Backmesaground On November 18th, 2015, while pulling into a grocery store, Milquetoast ran past Stacy's car and into a bush, almost getting hit by Stacy. After trying to get closer to the cat, Stacy soon bought cat treats in hope to lure the cat over to her so she come out to see if it had a tag. The cat was very scared of people, and it took close to 20 minutes for Stacy to cope the cat over to her. Stacy took the cat home for the night, and took him to a vet the next day. The cat did not have a tag, and was not neutered. The cat also suffered from a bloodclot one of his eyes, likely caused by either running into a twig or abuse, and the cat also had roundworm disease. At the time of it's rescue, Milquetoast was estimated to be around 7 months old. For the first couple of days, Stacy kept the cat in a large crate in her garage. He has a blood clot in his eye, and Stacy thinks he might have been poked in the eye by a twig, but her vet thinks he was shot in the eye by a BB gun. Adoption Announcement On Stacy's twitter she says that she got wheat cat litter for him. Everytime she gets poked by his wheat tipped claws she sometimes gets and allergic reaction. She also says "I won't eat his litter.." Despite the original timid personality, Stacy has said that Milquetoast has really come out of his shell. In Dogcraft Origin After arriving at a jungle in search for Ocelots, Milquetoast was eventually tamed soon after Dog The Cat. After returning home, she built them a temporary home in a little shack behind her bedroom. She then bred Dog and Milquetoast and made a baby orange cat named Stampy. She also has adopted a siamese kitten (now adult) named Mistletoe. Milquetoast and the Mouse In episode 159 of Dogcraft Stacy encounters a mouse (soon to be named Pipsqueak). She then worries about if one of the dogs or Milquetoast will kill it. However, later in the series Milquetoast meets Pipsqueak and is okay with it. Tomcat Towers In episode 84 of Dogcraft Stacy builds Tomcat Towers, a place in which all her cats can live in. She built Tomcat Towers because she felt bad about not giving the cats a proper home since the whole creeper debacle. Trivia * The word 'milquetoast' means someone who is timid or submissive. ** In Stacy's most recent Monday Vlog, she reveals that Milquetoast in real life is also timid and shy. * Unlike Page, Molly, and Polly, Milquetoast was named after his Dogcraft character, instead of having a character named after the real-life animal. * Milquetoast is currently the only cat Stacy has ever owned. * Apparently, Stacy is slightly allergic to him. ** However, this has been proven false as it was the cat litter that triggered her allergic reaction. The cat litter that Stacy bought was wheat cat litter, which Stacy is allergic to, due to her celiac disease. * Stacy calls Milquetoast Page, Molly, and Polly's brother. * Stacy also now refers to herself as a 'Cat Person'. * Milquetoast's real-life adoption has been somewhat accidentally foreshadowed by Stacy. **Milquetoast appeared near Stacy on her "Once Upon a Mesa" Posted. **When asked which Dogcraft character she'd like to own in real life, she said that she'd want Milquetoast. **In a previous Monday Vlog, while she was feeding the stray kittens that lived in her grandparent especially farm, she particularly wanted to take home a grayish kitten, with similar fur-color as Milque to fate asthma. *Upon being rescued (Dogcraft), Milquetoast was meant to be female, though Stacy told the dog it could be whatever it wanted to be. A similar case to Lulu the chihuahua. **However, Through further evidence, it seems Milquetoast has turned out to be Male in both Dogcraft and IRL. Stay, in response to the confusion, has said that technically Milquetoast in Dogcraft is a male now, but the gender really shouldn't matter. *It is likely that Milquetoast will never meet Polly, since Molly acts very predatory towards Page. *In one of Stacy Monday Vlogs, Stacy says that her mom would get a bowl of milk and get a peice of toast and put it in the bowl. References Category:Cats Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Article Stub Category:Character Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (Dogcraft) Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (IRL) Category:Tomcat Towers Category:Dogcraft